Recently, with the development of medical image obtaining and processing technology, lesions of a human body have been able to be diagnosed by using three-dimensional medical images. The three-dimensional medical images may be obtained, for example, by integrating a number of two-dimensional images to reconfigure a three-dimensional image, or may be obtained by photographing the medical image by using a three-dimensional scanner. In general, the three-dimensional image (that is, a stereoscopic image) may include a plurality of two-dimensional planar images that are included in a specific space. Therefore, the three-dimensional image may be expected to contain more information available for, for example, the diagnoses of the lesions, compared to the two-dimensional image that represents only a specific single plane.
In general, the medical imaging diagnosis sector handles a volume that is a three-dimensional image and slices that are cross sectional images obtained by cutting the volume on three planes, which are perpendicular to each other. The volume and the slices, which are cross sections thereof, may include the region of interest (ROI), such as lesions, in common.